Demonic Emotions Part 3-18
by Katana Albatou
Summary: um humm...really no summary, again..hmmm...i need to think up a summary!!
1. Default Chapter Title

{Mhmm...i am taking over Kiona's fic with her permission. She doesn't want to write it anymore, so she let me continue it. but, Liana is HER character, not mine. So if you have any e-mails, they should be sent to her because she proofreads these chapters. ^^ enjoy.}  
  
Dilandau walked back to his chambers, passing the guards up and they paid him no attention. He entered his room and fell on the bed looking at the ceiling. He thought about Liana, and his heart seemed to be filled with a feeling of overwhelming desire. *She's nothing more than a new item, waiting to be explored and have its secrets unlocked.. Nothing more than that. But then why won't this feeling leave me? I did it, and I liked it, but it was just another new experience. That's all*, he argued to himself as he took off his uniform and slipped under the sheets of his bed. He fell asleep and experienced the strangest dream he had ever conjured.  
  
He was walking down a dark hallway and he came to a door. The hall was familiar, but he could not say how. He entered the room and looked around. It was dark inside, and was simple in design, for all there was in it was a bed and a table. This, too, looked familiar, but he couldn't say from where.  
He spotted someone lying on the bed. He could tell it was a girl by the contours of her body. She seemed to note his presence and sat up. Her entire self was covered in shade. He walked towards her.  
  
In her room, Liana was experiencing the same dream, except she was on the bed and a young man walked in. His face was bathed in shadow, and she couldn't see any details on him. He walked up to where she was sitting on the bed and leaned down and put his hands around her middle and pushed her down on the bed. When he was lying on top of her, he began kissing her. She let him, and kissed him back.  
  
Dilandau dreamt this, and he could feel the girl beneath him. He could feel their mouths touching and her hands running along his back. He felt him slip his tongue into her mouth and continue to kiss her.   
  
Liana stirred in her sleep and broke out into a sweat. She thought she could literally feel everything as it happened to her, the way that this shadow kissed and felt her. The way that he slid his tongue into her mouth, and how she touched it with hers. She felt her hands slide down to his back to where the waist of his leather pants were and him bring his hands up to her shirt and push it up slowly.  
  
They were having the same dream, each at their own viewpoint, each with each other, but blind as to who the dark partner was. Each dreamer felt the other disrobe them and felt the cool sheet replace their clothes, billowing and folding around them. They kissed and felt each other as would two long time lovers, but in a dream, perhaps, a vision of their future. Each heard the other speak the same words: "I need you more than life itself."  
  
Never had Dilandau experienced a dream such as this. He was making love to a shadow, a strange person he thought he knew. There was something familiar about her, the way she looked, perhaps? No, it was too dark to see. The way that she moved? He didn't know anyone who could possibly feel this way. Whoever this girl was, she was intoxicating him with her kisses and her whole self.  
  
She didn't know who the faceless, and yet strangely familiar person was. She ran through all the possible people it could be, but no one had ever kissed her so intensely, so passionately.  
  
Each individual felt the other one in ways too emotional to be explained. They both felt the last kiss and touch of their dream, and then saw and felt nothing.  
  
Liana woke up with a startled gasp and sat up. Her eyes darted around the room and then looked to the door. It was locked tight, and no one could come down here this late. She was breathing hard and was covered in a cold sweat. Faint remnants of the dream still lingered in her head, but nothing so vivid as the words she heard him speak, 'I need you more than life itself.' Liana slowed her breathing and laid back down. *Who was that boy? I've never felt like that before, and it was a dream! A stupid dream and nothing more!* she thought. She pulled her legs up and grabbed them with her arms. She then fell asleep.  
  
Dilandau opened his eyes, and stared at the ceiling, his heart pounding. He remembered the dream as if it was real, and the words she spoke echoed through his mind: 'I need you more than life itself." He ran his left hand along his right arm and felt the goosebumps rise as he thought more about the dream. *That girl, who was she? Who could possibly-would possibly do that?* he asked himself in his mind. He pushed it out of his mind for now and shut his eyes again and fell asleep.  
  
{Oooooohhh.....yummy, ne? I dont like writing lemon in detial, so i just call it Lime becoz it's really toned down and stuff.} 


	2. Default Chapter Title

  
He woke the next day early. He laid there on his bed for a moment, contemplating what he actually did to Liana, and a thought occurred to him. What if Liana tells Folken about last night? I can't allow it to go out for the fortress to hear. Even if it meant nothing, he can't know! He panicked. He threw on his uniform and ran to the dungeon, where Dalet was on duty watching her cell. Folken stood next to him and watched her. Dilandau swallowed nervously.  
  
"Dalet, how has the prisoner been acting today?" he asked, his heart beating faster and faster. He felt very warm in the uniform and began to sweat.  
  
"It's not even warm down here Dilandau. Why do you perspire then?" Folken asked, almost mockingly. Dilandau sneered.  
  
"She's still sleeping. But, she mutters in her sleep. She speaks of someone covered in shadows in the middle of the night," he said as he looked from her to his commander, who reached out and slapped him. Dalet reached a hand up and held his cheek, which was turning a light shade of red.  
  
"Dalet, why would I want to come down here in the middle of the night and f*ck around with her? She's the enemy and our prisoner."  
  
"We said nothing about her saying that, Dilandau," Folken said suspiciously. Dilandau thought for a second.  
  
"I know what Dalet was thinking Folken," he said and looked to his Dragonslayer, who hung his head. Dilandau walked into the room and kneeled by where Liana was sleeping.  
  
"So, you want to dream about me, huh? Dream about this!" and with that, he smacked her in the face, hard. He then hit her again and again. The first hit had rendered her unconscious, but the pain was still there as the skin turned red.  
  
"Dilandau! That's enough," Folken stated as Dilandau stood up and brushed himself off. He walked out of the cell. "That was quite a show, Dilandau. You needn't do it again if you've got nothing to hide about her."  
  
Dilandau replied, "I don't. I mean honestly Folken, could you picture me fooling around with her in the middle of the night? I can't." Folken took this in, and made an approving sort of grunt. He then walked away to do other things. Dalet was nowhere in sight, so Dilandau took one last glimpse at her and left.  
  
Around midnight, Liana woke up. Her cheek throbbed. She reached a hand out to rub it when she noticed that she was lying on the bed in her room. She wondered how she had gotten there when she saw Dilandau looking at her from the other side of the room, his garnet eyes flickering in the light. He stood up and walked over to her. He had been thinking about her all day and couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. She shrunk down as he sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"L-listen, I don't know what happened yesterday, but…what did happen yesterday, was confusing," she said as she looked into his eyes.  
  
As Dilandau listened to this, he was watching the way she did everything. The way she breathed, the way she talked, the way she kept on darting her eyes around the room, as if she was expecting someone to jump out at any moment, fascinated him.   
There was a long pause, and an uneasy silence hung in the air. All at once, before even he knew what he was doing, Dilandau was on her again, kissing her neck, her cheek and her lips. She was taken by surprise for a moment, but kissed him back. She didn't know why, she just felt that she should. After all, she was actually beginning to like this. He just kissed her harder than before.   
  
Dilandau stopped and sat up a little and unzipped his uniform jacket and took it off. He felt burdened by it. He then took off his shirt and leaned back down and began kissing her again. The kerosene lamp flickered out, and they were enveloped in total darkness. Liana felt Dilandau put his hands up the back of her shirt. She tensed up her back and tried to get him to pull them out, but her actions were not doing anything. She thought, I think I know where this is going to lead… and felt heavy with dread. She pushed it out of her mind and kept on kissing his neck and mouth as he did to her. He toyed with her bra strap, and she was about to protest, but she decided not to. At least he's not doing something else, she thought.  
  
They leaned back down and were kissing even more fiercely. He slid his tongue into her mouth, and each felt a sense of deja-vou. They fell off the bed and Liana landed on top, but neither one minded. As they were kissing each other, Liana felt an odd sensation on her back. It felt like pinpricks right where her shoulder blades were.  
  
"Oh no," she said quietly.  
  
{Mhmmm...wonder whats gonna happen....hmmm...}  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

{Hmmm...i wonder what is to become of Liana...hmmm....it's all revealed in part shi (4 in Japanese)!!READ AND REVIEW. I CANNOT STRESS THE REVIEW PART ENOUGH!!!}  
  
Dilandau stopped and looked at her, but he couldn't see her face because it was too dark. The kerosene light came back on dimly, but enough so that he could see her face. Her eyes were shut, and her face was twisted from the effort of concentrating.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her softly. She made a little noise and opened her eyes wide as two huge platinum white wings burst from her back. He gasped and stared at them.  
  
"You-you're a Draconian!" he said in disbelief as she looked at him apologetically. "You're one of them. A demon," he said and she sighed and turned her head. "I don't believe it. A Draconian! And you thought I was the devil here!"  
  
"Will you kill me? On the Mystic Moon, where I come from, they're seen as demon's wings also," she said, depressed and ashamed.  
  
"You're from that accursed place?!" he asked, bewildered. She nodded sadly.  
  
"I came here about three years ago and was taken in by a family. I don't know how I got the blood of the Draconians, but somehow it runs in my family."  
"You even admit to being one! Have you no shame?"  
  
"Why should I be ashamed?! Look at me! What am I doing?! What are we doing?!" Dilandau absorbed this. He just then seemed to realize what was happening. He actually didn't mind it, for after yesterday, he couldn't seem to get enough of her. He liked almost everything about her. Her willpower, her strength, her knowledge of the art of war, and the way she planned strategies as he did. And then there were the other things about her. He liked the way her eyes reflected the dim light and showed so much emotion, the way she looked, the taste of her skin, the scent she had (It was subtly flowery and yet, there was an unknown quality about it that he could not quite place), and the way she felt on top of him.  
  
As he thought, a white feather drifted down and landed on his arm. He reached and picked it up and examined it. He then looked to the wing from which it had fallen, and then to Liana's face. She looked about to cry from the shame of having such wings. A tear slid down her face and splashed on Dilandau's bare chest. He realized how much it must hurt to have such a wonderful gift that was so hated among people. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry. I think they're beautiful. You're beautiful. Can you forgive me for saying that?" he inquired sincerely and ran his hand along the inside of one as far as he could reach out.  
  
Liana had been deeply hurt by his remark. Many other people had said something about them, but she had never expected the person that did this to say something like that. *Maybe…maybe he is just teasing me again..* she thought and another tear ran down her cheek. When he apologized, she wasn't sure he meant it. She looked him in his eyes, and the once icy and emotionless rubies that were there seemed to be warm and open. She sighed a little and Dilandau reached up and wiped her face off. She laid back down on him and hugged his neck. He stroked her hair comfortingly. Liana's wings folded up and disappeared from sight. She kissed his neck, and he returned it by kissing hers. She moved back up to his mouth and they were both kissing and holding each other. Dilandau reached and pulled her shirt off and tugged on the sheets. They fell down on both of them as each pulled off each others garments.   
  
Dilandau picked her up and laid her on the bed and laid on top her. He threw the sheets up around them. She put her hands on his back, and as they kissed, another wave of deja-vou washed over each of them. Liana didn't know where she had felt this before, and neither did Dilandau. They both pushed it out of their minds and were kissing more intensely than before. Liana noticed something familiar about the way he moved his tongue around in her mouth, but couldn't quite place from where. As they felt and kissed, Liana murmured something that Dilandau could barely decipher, but he knew what she said, and it made his heart skip a beat.  
  
"I need you more than life itself."  
  
"-than life itself," Dilandau said in unison. She looked at him and realized who the other person in her dream was: Dilandau. Her eyes went wide with shock.  
  
"It..it was you," she said as he realized also who his shadowy lover was, the same girl who was next to him right now, Liana.  
  
"I…I don't believe it. The dream..us…now..it told us?" he asked to no one. He realized that the dream had told them about this happening. "You had the same dream?"  
  
Liana blushed and nodded. "I think we both had it," she said and kissed him. It was odd, and yet, reassuring that they both had the same dream. He kissed her back and they were both swept up again.  
  
All the sudden, they heard someone trying to unlock the door. Dilandau looked at Liana and she looked surprised. He quickly got up and pulled on his clothes. Liana put hers on and jumped back on the bed. The person was still banging on the door, but stopped. They were silent, then they heard the sound of keys hitting together. Dilandau sat hastily in a chair and assumed his usual mood as Liana pretended to sleep. They heard the key slide into the door and the knob turned.  
  
Folken walked in and glanced at Dilandau. "What are you doing here? I thought I told you the prisoner was to be left alone until this questioning," he stated quite plainly. Dilandau shrugged.  
  
"I didn't do anything, except her…" he muttered under his breath. "I've actually been waiting for you to come down here and get this over with," he said smugly. Folken walked over to her and she sleepily opened her eyes. She looked up at him and then looked back down at the floor.  
  
"It's time for your interrogation," he said. She looked back up at him. He pulled out a syringe with his right hand.  
  
"Oh..oh my God.." Liana said as she looked at the steel and wire cybernetic arm that was where his normal one should have been. She felt him staring at her and stopped looking so shocked. Liana looked at the small syringe skeptically. It was filled with a blue liquid.  
  
"What's that?" she asked apprehensively.  
  
"It's a mixture that makes people tell the truth," he replied. Dilandau looked a little sick and swallowed nervously. Please, just don't ask about what happened, he thought silently.  
  
"Well, just get it over with then," she said and stuck out her arm. Folken pushed the needle into a vein and released the blue potion. He then removed the needle and Liana rubbed the spot where it had been. A sort of shudder ran through her and her eyes became blank.  
  
"Now, what is your name?" Folken asked.  
  
"It's Liana," she said monotonely. Dilandau looked at her with curiosity.  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
"The planet earth. The Mystic Moon."  
  
"You do not work for Asturia?"  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
Folken looked satisfied with the results of his questioning. But, there was one other thing he wanted to know.  
  
"You are a Draconian," he plainly stated. Dilandau felt like he had been hit with a boulder. *How does he know?!* He asked himself. There was a silence in the room, and then she nodded.  
  
Folken stood up and pulled out another syringe. He injected it in her arm, and in one minute she was back to normal.  
  
"Well?" she asked.  
  
"You passed. We shall release you as soon as possible," Folken said and walked out of the room. It had just hit Liana and Dilandau: she would have to leave after she had answered Folken's questions.  
  
{Hmm...heheh...about that 'I didn't do anything, except her.' line by Dilly, I originally had it as 'I didn't do anything.', but thanks to my perverted cousin, it now reads the first way. *^^* just a nifty little fact...}  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

{Well well well...isn't this kinky? (I'm sorry, I just had to say that...*^^*) Nah, it's just kinda sad that she has to leave so soon..}  
  
"Leave? LEAVE?! I'm not going to leave!" Liana almost yelled as she stared at the floor. Dilandau knew that she couldn't stay aboard the Vione unless she had business there or was-  
  
"A Dragonslayer!" Dilandau voiced suddenly. Liana looked at him, lost. Then, her face seemed to become brighter. "You could stay as a Dragonslayer~ if you can pass the basic skills test," he finished slowly.  
  
"What kind of test is it?" she asked anxiously.  
  
"You have to prove your skills in swordfighting and in the control and use of an Asleides," he remarked glumly.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't think I can handle a 'melef? F.Y.I- I can. I've seen other people use them, and I think I basically have the idea."  
  
"But, it's an Asleides. They're different than your standard Guymelef. The stealth cloaks, the claws, the flamethrowers-"  
  
Liana walked up to him and put her hands on his broad shoulders. "I can handle it, Dilandau. Show me the way to the hangar and I'll pass your test," she said determinedly. Dilandau sighed and opened the door.  
  
" I've got to first tell Folken of the idea and have him observe the test. I'll be back as soon as I can reach him," he voiced as he slipped out of the door. He locked it behind him and Liana was left to prepare herself for the test, *that is, if Dilandau can persuade Folken,* she thought.  
  
In Folken's chambers, Dilandau waited for him to address him.  
  
"Yes, Dilandau?"  
  
"It's about the girl you captured. I think she would make an excellent Dragonslayer. She's got the wits, the strength-"  
  
"And how would you know this Dilandau? You purposely went down there against my orders and did who knows what to her."  
  
Dilandau appeared shocked that he knew, but quickly gained his 'And I am supposed to care why...?' look. "I still say that she would a good addition to my troops."  
  
Folken sighed and nodded. "I'll allow her to prove herself. Go retrieve her," he said to one of the soldiers that was standing next to his chair. He nodded and ran out of the door. Folken stood up and began walking to the hangar in silence. Dilandau trailed behind him, his mind spinning with questions and worries. *Will she pass? What if she can't work it? What if she does pass, what will happen then? I've got to think positive for her sake,* he convinced himself.   
  
They arrived in the hangar, and Liana was already waiting to start her test.  
"Board the Alseides," Dilandau shouted, his voice wobbling a little. She nodded and almost expertly jumped backwards up the front of the robotic suit. She then climbed in and closed the headpiece.  
  
Inside, she knew where the buttons were. She had seen her Gaen father work on one of these, and she had learned where all the switches. She turned on the viewscreen and the little sphere moved in front of her right eye. She turned the melef around to look down at Dilandau and Folken. The controls felt comfortable to her, and she wanted to prove herself to Dilandau and Folken.  
  
"Switch to flight mode and go down into the forest," Dilandau yelled up at her. She walked to the edge, and there was a loud metallic sound as she successfully was able to switch it. She took off and gracefully landed back in the woods and put up her stealth cloak. It was Dilandau's job to spot her, but he couldn't, and neither could Folken.  
  
"Fire a claw at the tree four hundred yards north," he yelled and pointed at an old oak tree that was dead and leafless. He looked to where he thought she was, but the claw came from the left. He watched as the silver claw impaled the tree exactly in the middle of the trunk. She then fired a blast of flame with such accuracy that it didn't even singe another tree in the way.  
  
"Impressive," Dilandau heard Folken say approvingly. "Come back up here," he yelled down to her. Liana came back up on the dock and hopped out of the cockpit. She stood on the ground and put her hands on her narrow hips.  
  
"Well?" she asked. Folken took a step forward and spoke.  
  
"You passed this part."  
  
{Hmm..well, I guess I'll elaborate more on the next test, ne?} 


	5. Default Chapter Title

{Well, here's the next part. It's kinda short, but it's filled with goodies.}  
  
She smiled and looked at Dilandau as if to say I told you so. He cleared his throat and avoided her look.  
  
"Next is the swordfighting task. You have to defeat one of my best slayers," Dilandau told her.  
  
"And, what if I don't beat him?" she asked nervously.  
  
"The price for not passing is death."  
  
Liana looked like she was going to be sick. "D-death?"  
  
"Yeah. I wouldn't risk it."  
  
She sighed and nodded. "I'll take the test." Diandau looked at her like he was going to beg her not to do it.  
  
Folken nodded. "Dilandau, call your challenger," he said.  
  
"Chesta!" Dilandau yelled, his voice ringing and echoing in the large room. A boy with short blonde hair came running into the bay. He was wearing a uniform similar to Dilandau's, except that it had blue armor on it.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau?" he asked.  
"You have a challenger in swordfighting," Dilandau told him. Chesta nodded and looked at Liana.  
  
"Her, sir?"  
  
"Yes, her. Are you both ready?"  
  
Liana looked around. "Um, I need a sword first," she said. Dilandau took off his belt with his sword and tossed it to her. Chesta looked at him quizzically. She blushed and fastened it around her waist. She then nodded.  
  
"Go," Folken said.  
  
They both drew their swords, each making a metallic swoosh as it was taken out of the sheath.  
  
Liana swallowed nervously. Chesta yelled and took a swipe at her. She raised her blade and deflected it. He recoiled and backed up. Liana took this as an opportunity and ran at him as he was walking backwards. She pointed the tip at him and he barely stopped it from impaling his chest. Liana opened her stance to put more weight on her blade, and felt that Chesta was struggling to keep her away from him. She was taller than him, so he used his foot and tripped her. She fell face down on the floor. She rolled over and filpped herself up to regain her position.  
  
"I had no idea this was going to be *that* kind of fight," she stated as he raised his sword over his head and brought it down. She jumped out of the way and she struck his blade. He twisted his wrist around and managed to knock her sword out of her hand. She watched as it landed yards away from her. Before she could get it, Chesta was backing her up against the wall. She backed up and when she felt the polished steel behind her, she slid down and sat on the floor, hands on the wall.  
Dilandau watched in horror as Chesta pointed the tip of his blade at her chest.  
  
"Finish it," Folken said to him. Chesta nodded and Liana lowered her head and shut her eyes. Dilandau knew he couldn't protest against it. Chesta drew the sword back and thrusted it at her heart.  
  
{*heart pounding* whoo...action-packed and with a cliffhanger ending!!! Weeee!! Now I'm having some fun toying around with this story...heheh...should she die, or should she live...? Tough question...I apologize for it being so short, though. I've been a little tied up with school and stuff..}  
  
  
  



	6. Default Chapter Title

{Ahh...the cliffhanger ends..!! RR!!}  
  
Dilandau let out a cry of anguish. *She can't die!* He yelled inside his head as he watched the events unfurl.  
  
Liana raised her head as she heard this and opened her eyes quickly. In a flash, she brought her hands in front of her chest and caught the blade between her palms right as it was about to hit her. Chesta looked down at her and she pushed on the blade and the hilt hit him in the chest. He backed up from the blow and Liana kicked his hand upwards. The sword went flying straight up. Chesta looked at her in awe and she tripped him. He fell on his back and she put her foot on his stomach. She put her hand up and without looking at it, caught the falling sword by the handle. She did a fancy little spin with it in her left hand and put the sharp side of the blade against Chesta's throat. He swallowed nervously and looked over at Dilandau as Liana did. He was looking at the two of them and gawking.  
  
*A girl has never beaten my slayers,* he thought. *Well, she's not your average girl I guess. How did she pull that off?*  
  
"That's enough," Folken stated. Liana backed off Chesta and offered her hand to help him up. He reached out and she pulled him up. She then handed him his sword.  
  
"Good match," she said. Chesta looked downcast. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You beat me. Lord Dilandau will kill me for losing to you," he said glumly.   
  
"Don't worry about it," she said and he walked out of the room. She walked over and retrieved the sword from the ground and put it back in the sheath. She then unbuckled the belt and walked over to Dilandau and handed him it. He took it and put it on.  
  
"Will she be removed from the dungeon?" he asked. Folken nodded.  
  
"She will have her quarters with the other Dragonslayers. She will need to have a uniform also," Folken told them. Dilandau nodded.  
  
"It will be arranged."  
  
Folken walked out of the docking bay and Dilandau looked back at Liana. She was smiling.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I actually passed. I'm not even sure I believe it." She said disbelievingly.  
  
Dilandau walked behind her and put his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"I can," he said in her ear and kissed her neck. She turned her head around and reached behind her and pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him on the lips. She turned around all the way and put her arms around him. He kissed her on the cheek and then spoke.  
  
"I've got to show you to your room," he said quietly. She nodded and stepped backwards as Dilandau began leading her into one of the other corridors in the fortress. She quickly caught up to him and they were walking side by side.   
In about 10 minutes, they were in a hallway that was a lighter shade of grey than in the others she'd been in. They approached a door and Dilandau reached in his pocket and brought out a set of keys. He picked one off the ring and unlocked the door. It slid open with little noise.  
  
Inside, it was a pretty big room. There was a bed, a dresser, a closet and a table with a uniform and sword on it.  
  
"Nice room," Liana said approvingly. She looked to the table and saw the black uniform.  
  
"That one's yours," Dilandau told her as she looked at it.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh huh. You should go and put it on as soon as possible."  
  
"Okay," Liana said as she walked over and picked it up. Dilandau walked out of the room and waited for her to come out.  
  
Liana picked the uniform up and it felt sort of heavy. She guessed that was because of the metal on the shoulders and the strange armor that covered the arms and legs. She took off almost all her clothing, with the exception of her shirt and underwear, and put on the uniform. She put on the jacket, the pants, and the odd boots and then put the sword and belt around her waist. She smiled at herself in the mirror. *Damn, this look is working for me. But the jackets a little heavy. Nah, who cares?* She thought. She folded up her clothes and walked out the door, clinking as she walked.   
  
{Happy happy joy joy happy happy joy joy...Um, sorry. I got distracted *^^;;* Well, uh, its a pretty happy semi-ending cause I'm not stopping the fic here. Hell no.}  



	7. Default Chapter Title

{Well, i suppose she's a member of the Slayers now, ne? hmmm...lets see if that works out.}  
  
Dilandau nodded approvingly as she came out the door.  
  
"It works for you," he said and she blushed.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think armor would be my thing, but hey- here it is and I look actually decent in it," she replied as she adjusted her sword belt. Dilandau looked at her.  
  
"We should, uh, go to my throneroom and tell the rest of the slayers that they have a new female counterpart."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They both started walking towards his throneroom, which was only a couple of halls   
down. When they got there, the door slid open and the Dragonslayers were waiting inside. They saw Liana and stared confusedly.  
  
"This is Liana. She will be joining my elite force. If there are any protesters, speak now," he said loudly at them. No one said a word. "Very good. Liana…you go to the end of the line over there next to Gatti."  
  
"Yes..uh..sir," she said awkwardly and walked to the end. Oh yeah, I have to call him Lord Dilandau now…and try not to get on his nerves. I want to be treated like any other member, so I better be careful, the thought. Dilandau surveyed his little army and sighed. He touched the scar on his face and his face fell for a moment, and then was filled with a look of utter hate.   
  
"Gatti! Report damages from the last battle," Dilandau yelled. He had forgotten to ask about that when he came back.  
  
Gatti swallowed nervously and stepped forward. "Two Alseides were badly damaged, and the rest were in good condition," he said nervously.  
  
"Was one of the damaged ones yours?" Dilandau asked in a light mocking tone, eyes like angry slits.  
  
"Y-yessir," Gatti could barely hide his fear.  
  
"Step up here," Dilandau ordered him. Gatti did as he was told, and was smacked across his face. "And who, just who damaged it?"  
  
"A-Allen Schezar," he replied while not daring to move at all. Dilandau hit him again.  
"You let him do it, could you not defend yourself properly?" Dilandau asked in a slightly higher voice. Gatti was too dumbstruck to answer. Dilandau lifted him up by the collar and threw him down the stairs. Gatti went tumbling down and hit the ground HARD. He didn't move. "This is the price of indolence. I will not tolerate incompetence in my Dragonslayers, do you understand me?" he asked the room. Everyone nodded, with the exception of Gatti, who was still on the floor, and now had a small trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. "Dismissed." Everyone left the room except for Dilandau and Liana.  
  
Liana ran over to where Gatti lay on the ground. She kneeled down by him and lifted him up out of the position he was laying in. She leaned him on her shoulder and looked to Dilandau.  
  
"I'm taking him to his room, if that's allowed," she said. Dilandau nodded, a little in awe that she would risk helping him after Gatti had been knocked out by Dilandau. She picked him up in her arms and walked out the door.  
  
She carried him back to the halls, and found his room by the nameplates on the wall. It was almost the same as hers. She put him down on the bed and got a towel from the dresser drawer and wiped the blood off his chin and around his mouth. Damn, Dilandau hits hard, she thought. She finished cleaning his face off and put the towel on top of the dresser and walked out of the room and back to the throneroom.  
  
"Well, he's taken care of. That was quite a slap Dil-I mean-Lord Dilandau," she said. The name 'Lord Dilandau' felt odd coming from her mouth.  
  
"He needed to be shown the price of failure, and I showed him," Dilandau said simply. "Also- you needn't call me that when we're alone. Only the others do. You're a special case."  
  
Liana stood up straighter. "I wish to be treated the same as the other   
Dragonslayers," she said. He looked a little surprised.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Only to prove that I'm more than what they think I am, sir."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Lord Dilandau."  
  
"No, I'm just surprised that you're behaving like them, only you're not shaking with fear."  
  
"I have no reason to."  
  
"Want one?" he asked sleazily.  
  
"No, sir," she replied in the same tone of voice, that formal one that she used to talk to him with the other soldiers around.  
  
"Really, you don't need to talk like that."  
  
"Yes I do sir."  
  
"Okay then. Whatever you want."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
"Umm….heh…come here," Dilandau said, his voice showing that he was hiding something. Liana stepped up to him, and he looked her in the eyes.   
  
"Yes, sir?" she asked him cautiously. She didn't know what he was up to. He was still smiling as she stood face to face with him. She was about to ask what he wanted when he reached out and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. She put her arms around his collar and kissed him back. She then hesitated and turned her head to the side and looked at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"We..can't do this Dilandau," she said and pulled away. He looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "I-we..can't be doing this. I'm a soldier in your army. I want to be treated the same as any other. I'm sorry."  
  
{WHAT?!?! Someone is saying no to a kiss from Dilly-sama....she's nuts. Purely nuts.}  
  



	8. Default Chapter Title

{Hmm...will Dilandau get the kiss?? Stay tuned and find out. My god i sound like a cheap commercial...oi vei..^^;;}  
  
"Well, that's it then? Fine, its not that I actually believed it would work after this. You're independent now that you've proved your skills," he said, forcing a smile out. Liana looked at him, and looked back to the floor.  
  
"It's not like that…I'm just..confused about it all. One thing I do know, though," she paused and looked up at Dilandau. He was hanging his head, and Liana spotted a tear fall from his face. She walked back up to him and hugged him. She lifted his face to look at her, and he put his arms around her. "Is that I'll never forget what you meant…..mean to me."  
  
"I knew it would be this way after you were one of my soldiers! I don't know how I let it slip past me," he said depressingly as he backed up from her slowly.  
"Well, love hurts."  
  
"Love?"  
  
"Love, sir."  
  
"Then, you-"  
  
"Yes sir. I did and still do."  
  
"But then why are you saying-"  
  
"It's confusing right now, being introduced as one of your soldiers and having a relationship at the same time- it's difficult."  
  
"Does it have to be?"  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Why is it difficult?"  
  
"If the other slayers knew, I would not feel as if I was being treated the same way, and that's what I want."  
  
"Y-you want to be treated the exact way I treat my men? Why? After what you saw me do to Gatti-"  
  
"I'm prepared to take on all the bumps along the road. Just treat me the same," she said and walked up to him. "Can you do that for me?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know…to treat you in the manner that I do my slayers, it would be hell on you," he replied carefully.   
  
Liana reached out and slapped him. Impulsively, he smacked her even harder across her face, causing her to fall back on the steps. Oh my God, what was she thinking?! He asked himself as he stared at his hand.   
  
Liana got back to her feet, rubbing the sore spot on her left cheek. Dilandau was looking at her apologetically, but she smiled.  
"Was that hard to do?" she asked him.  
  
"I can't believe you slapped me across my face! Why did you do that?" he asked her, confused.  
  
"I knew it would make you mad, mad enough to slap me back, and I wanted you to."  
  
"Why the hell would you want someone to slap you?"  
  
"Not anyone, just you. If someone else did it, they'd be begging for mercy right now. I don't care if you do, but with good reason," she replied, taking her hand away from her face. Dilandau could see that it was red, even in the dim light of this room.   
  
"Does it hurt?" he asked concernedly.  
  
"Yeah, of course. But I don't mind. I got it with a good reason, I hit you first. Don't apologize, you don't to your slayers."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Dilandau! I asked you what you could do for me, and that was to treat as an equal to your slayers. Please do it."  
  
"Then, I'm not permitted to even get close to you because I don't with my slayers?"  
  
Liana considered this for a minute. "I suppose that's a different thing altogether. It's a special case matter, as you put it."  
  
"Then-"  
  
"Well Dilandau....that's what this entire thing has been about: whether or not I would be treated equal to the other slayers if we were to-"  
  
"Then it's a no?"  
  
"No, it's not. I..can't stop feeling the way I do towards you Dilandau. It would be impossible. I guess…love can't be held back in any case," she said and walked back in front of him. She lifted his hand up with hers and held it with both of her hands.   
Dilandau looked at her, still feeling depressed. She let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him. He put his around her and she whispered to him, "I apologize for ever even thinking that we couldn't be together," and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He was about to kiss her back when Guimel ran into the room, panting.  
  
Dilandau backed up from Liana and addressed him. "What's the matter Guimel?"  
  
Guimel's speech was halting and fast. "Sir…attack from..Asturia…border…need help…"  
  
Dilandau's eyes widened at this. He nodded to Guimel, who ran back out the door and looked to Liana, who was looking at him, smiling.  
  
"When do we go?" she asked.  
  
"We?"  
  
"Yes. I plan on going too."  
  
"You can't. Not this battle."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"This isn't your standard battle. It would be best if you stayed here," he said and ran out the door.  
  
*Well then! Typical male. Thinking I can't handle a battle….augh! I'll show him,* she thought and walked out the door, leaving some space between her and Dilandau.  
  
{Yes, typical male *sticks tongue out at Z* and i modeled this version of Dilly after someone i know who acts like this. Im talkin bout u Z. heh..^^ well, i somewhat modeled him after him....you'll see what i mean later in the story. And, oh yeah~ Z hasn't ever forced kissed someone or had a *cough cough* 'dream' about anyone i know of...so that's the other part on why it's only somewhat. Also, i think he's a virgin...*devilish grin* i think....i dunno. }  



	9. Default Chapter Title

{Well, Liana's certainly a go-getter, huh? RR}  
  
When she got to the bay, she decided it would be better if she went on foot, since people were more likely not to notice her. *Besides, I'm going purely to watch. But, if someone comes up to me, well, I'll have to deal with them,* she thought as she climbed down the rope ladder on the side. She began running through the dense woods.  
  
Dilandau appeared at the border, and watched the events for a minute, contemplating how and where he would join the fight. He saw an Asturian melef slip past the rest of the men, so he decided to cut it off. He pulled his stealth cloak over and walked in front of the smaller Asturian melef.  
  
"Going somewhere?" he yelled to the pilot, who began to turn around.  
  
Dilandau flipped out his three-fingered claw and threw the melef into the trunk of the nearest tree, of which he went right through. Dilandau laughed and joined the rest of the fight.  
  
Liana was running as fast as she could. She knew the border was only a few miles up. She pushed herself to keep on running. *I've got to get there. I want to see why Dilandau thought I couldn't fight this time.* she thought and kept up her pace. After about six minutes, she emerged into a clearing and saw the battle raging on. She couldn't spot Dilandau's Oreades, but she could see a few Asleides fighting. A huge chunk of metal, wait no, a whole guymelef came flying towards her and she jumped out of the way and was barely missed. She then saw Dilandau's hidden guymelef flicker and tried to hide.  
  
Dilandau looked to where he had thrown the small Asturian melef, and could swear he saw Liana. *She's completely safe back at the Vione. I have to worry about the battle right now!* he thought and again turned his attention to the fight.   
Unbeknownst to Dilandau, one of his men had fired several claws, all of which had been deflected by a sword, and were heading straight towards his back.  
  
Liana saw it as it happened. Five claws heading straight for Dilandau. She stood up and screamed at him to turn around. He saw her to his side and stopped. No one was daring to come near him, and the Asturians were retreating. The rest of the Zaibach force was going after them. He was about to yell down to her, but two claws went straight through him, one in his chest and one in his stomach. He fell down in the Oreades on his face. *Oh..my God..that hurts..*  
  
Liana screamed and ran up to where the fallen melef lay. "Dilandau! Dilandau!" she yelled at him. "Try to get out!"   
  
Dilandau was slipping from consciousness, but he managed to press the small button and eject from the hit melef.  
  
Around them, the sky had grown dark and black storm clouds had covered every inch of it. Bolts of lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, shaking the ground viciously. Little droplets of rain fell on their heads.  
  
"No!" Liana cried as she watched him get thrown out of the cockpit of the Oreades. He landed on the grass and Liana ran up to him. She kneeled next to him and put her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. He was bleeding from the two spots where he had been impaled. She lifted his chest and stomach off the ground and sat there holding him. "No no no no no.." she repeated quietly.  
  
"Liana...?" Dilandau asked, his voice sounding far away and broken. He looked at her, but he could see nothing but blurs. "Why...did...you.. come..?"  
  
Liana was crying quietly, but she managed to speak. "I couldn't stay back there and wonder if you were okay," she told him quietly. Dilandau went limp in her arms, and that brought on a whole new slur of tears. "Don't leave me Dilandau," she said and began crying even harder. His face was getting paler by the minute, and he was struggling to breathe.   
  
Liana buried her face in his silvery hair and sobbed. She took off her gloves and ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't know what to do. She was at least four miles from the Vione, and he wouldn't last long without her here, because his body temperature was already dropping drastically. She sat there holding him for what seemed an eternity. *I need something to stop the temperature drop...a fire!* she thought and looked to the forest.  
  
She laid him down and ran into the forest. She came back out with some dry wood and set it in a pile in front if Dilandau. She pulled out her lighter and lit it. The fire crackled and sizzled with every raindrop that hit it. She then put the lighter back in the pocket of her uniform and looked back down at Dilandau. The two wounds were bleeding even more now, and he coughed up a little blood.   
  
{Ahh...nooooo...hey, it wouldn't be Escaflowne if no one's blood was spilled, so i flipped a coin and on heads it was to be Dilly-sama's turn to hurt. It landed heads. Now to flip to see if he lives or not...I know, i ruin all the sentimental parts i write with my comments....*sigh* its a bad habit...}  



	10. Default Chapter Title

{Ouch...this probably sounds a little dumb, but my writing fortes are describing pain and romanticy stuff, so this is gonna be a little graphic and...oww...}  
  
Liana panicked. She ran back to him and kneeled down. The blood was trickling down his chin, and staining the grass. Liana lifted his chest off the ground and hugged him close to her, and he coughed again. Liana looked down at her uniform chest and it had some blood on it. She felt sick and then looked to her hands. They were covered in crimson. She shut her eyes to block the sight out, and she felt as if she was going to cry again. *Okay, okay..deep breaths..its just blood....but its Dilandau's.. I've got to stop the blood loss..* she thought. She laid Dilandau back down and wiped her hands off on the grass and put her gloves back on.  
  
His eyes were closed and he was struggling even more to breathe. She could hear a faint noise as he took every breath, it sounded like someone blowing bubbles under water. Liana knew she had to somehow stop the bleeding, but she didn't know how. *How can I stop the bleeding?! I don't have anything to stop it with..* she thought and knew what she could do. She unzipped his jacket and took it off him completely. She then took off his shirt so she could see the two impaled places. The shirt was soaked through.   
  
*I need more supplies..wait! The guymelef!* she thought and remembered what her Gaen father had said. She had seen him put small emergency boxes in a compartment on the mecha. She ran to where the huge machine lay, and found the spot where the hidden compartment was. She pressed the button and it popped open. She took it out and ran back to Dilandau. She opened it up and pulled out the gauze and alcohol.   
  
Dilandau opened his eyes again to see where he was. His chest and stomach hurt like hell and he vaguely felt someone touching where it hurt the most. "Unh..Liana? What're you...doing?"  
  
"Dilandau, you're still here. Listen to me, you can't leave me. I won't let you," she said as he lapsed back into unconsciousness. She put some alcohol on the first laceration and wrapped it with some of the cloth. She did the same to the one on his stomach, straining to keep on lifting him up with one hand because the other one held the gauze. When she was done, she took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit.  
  
Liana tapped Dilandau's face lightly. He didn't seem to be breathing. She put her ear to his chest to see of she could hear a heartbeat. It was there, but it was faint and slow. She could then feel him breathing shallowly. She threw another piece of wood on the fire and ran through her priorities in her head. *Number one, I have to get Dilandau to safety, or at least, I have to get him to stay conscious. The rest of the world can wait. How am I going to get him medical attention?!* she yelled in her head and looked back to him. He was still getting paler and breathing shallowly, but most of the bleeding had stopped. The white strips of gauze were now being stained dark red by the blood. She then put his jacket back on him, gently, as not to hurt him any more.   
  
The sky had grown even darker, and the raindrops were turning into a storm. It was pouring outside as Liana held Dilandau.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. The man that she loved was lying there, probably dying, and she was helpless! She couldn't get him back to the Vione in a short enough time frame, and she couldn't help him here, except to try and stop the bleeding and stop his temperature from falling more. She rubbed her temples.  
  
*Okay, Liana, stay calm. There's got to be a way to get him to the Vione. The melef's too damaged, so cross that out. How can I do this!* she yelled in her head and realized how warm she was getting. She took off the jacket and laid it down. As she did that, she had an epiphany. She knew what she could do to help him, even though she would be risking everything she held dear, including him, and her own safety. She stood up and looked at Dilandau once again. *I've got to do this, for him.* she resolved and took a deep breath.  
  
{Ahh...this story is brought to you by the number 13 and the word epiphany. I have no clue where that came from. Just a little note~ i never actually plan out my stories as I write them. I don't write or think about the endings or anything. This story sat on my floppy for about 5 days before I had an *epiphany* (there's that word again) and realized how I could save the story.*^^* wateva..}  
  



	11. Default Chapter Title

{Can you take an educated guess about what she's gonna do??}  
  
Liana concentrated with all the strength she had, and two titanium white wings again burst from her back. She glanced back at Dilandau, who had his eyes open, barely. They looked glazed and listless. She walked over and picked him up in her arms. "Dilandau, don't worry. I'm going to get you back to the Vione if it kills me," she said to his lifeless form in her arms. She picked up her jacket and placed it over him. She then flapped her wings and lifted off the ground.  
  
When she was high enough to see over the trees, Liana spotted the Vione right away and headed towards it. Dilandau's extra weight was weighing her down, but she kept on flying, despite it. Crashes of lightning threatened to hit her, and her wings were becoming damp from the rain. Her hands got slick from the water, and she felt Dilandau slip from her grasp and fall. She let out a cry and dove down and grabbed his collar. She went under him and again held him in her arms, tighter this time.  
  
As she neared the open bay door, she spotted Folken and the other Dragonslayers watching her. *Oh no, great. Now they all know...I can't worry about that now! The first thing is to get Dilandau to the infirmary..* she thought and sighed. She held him tighter and flew straight over the slayers' heads and landed in the middle of the room. She put one foot down cautiously and then the other one. She stood there a minute looking at all of them.   
  
Liana folded up her wings and turned around. "I'm taking him to the infirmary," she called to them. All except Folken were too dumbstruck to answer. Liana ran out of the bay and headed towards the sick bay. She passed few people in the halls, and they were all staring at her carrying Dilandau. She ignored them and ran into the infirmary, where the healers were standing around talking. They abruptly stopped and turned to look at her.  
  
"Listen, you've got to help him," she said and laid Dilandau down on a bed. "He was impaled by a claw on his chest and stomach."  
  
The healers surrounded the bed and one walked over to Liana. "Listen girl, we'll take care of him, but you have to leave the room," he said and pushed her out of the room lightly. Liana sighed and sat down on the floor. *I hope he's okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if he was hurt. Oh God I hope he lives..* she prayed silently. She put on her uniform jacket and sat outside the room for at least an hour, staring at the dim shadows dancing on the wall. *Well, at least he's safe now. They'll fix the wounds up, they have to..he wont die. He can't. I won't let him..* she thought and the door opened up.   
  
Liana stood up and looked in the room. Dilandau's wounds had been cleaned and wrapped up, and he had had some blood transfusions, because he was dying from the blood loss. She walked in the room. "Is he..will he be okay?"  
  
The healers nodded. "Take him to his room and let him rest for at least two days. He needs to recover," one of them told her. She nodded and again picked him up in her arms and walked back to his private quarters.  
  
When she was in the room, Liana laid Dilandau down on the bed and pulled up a chair. She sat there, watching him sleep. *You're still there..you wouldn't leave,* she thought as she watched him open his eyes and look at her.  
  
Dilandau felt dizzy. He hurt everywhere, but especially on his chest and stomach. He reached his hand to feel why, and found out they were wrapped in cloth. He then looked to Liana, who was sitting in a chair watching him. "W-what happened?" he asked her.   
  
"Nothing. You're fine, and that's all I care about right now," she said back to him.  
"But..how..?"  
  
"How what?"  
  
"Last I remember, the battle was far.." he took a breath, "from the Vione. How did we get here?"  
  
Liana sighed and looked at the ground. She then took both her hands and interlocked thumbs and flapped her hands to mimic flight.  
  
"You-you didn't. Tell me you didn't," Dilandau pleaded.  
  
"I did. I had to. I couldn't just sit there and watch you die!"  
  
"You revealed it because of me, because I got hurt.. dammit..I would have never allowed you to do that."  
  
"Oh, you're still ashamed that you know about it, huh?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I wouldn't let you because of how much jeopardy you would be put in, but now it doesn't matter."  
  
"Dilandau, listen. I only cared about whether or not you would make it. I still only care about that," she said and kneeled at his bedside.  
  
"I'm fine.." he stated and tried to sit up, but he felt a sharp pain in his side. He lay back down. Liana reached up a hand and touched his cheek.  
  
"They said you should rest," she said and stood up. She walked to the door and looked back to him. He was already asleep.  
  
{ZZzzzZZzzz...unhh..no..lemme sleep..(I got the idea for the entire impalement scene from a dream!!! Interesting, ne?}  



	12. Default Chapter Title

{Hmm..I'm running out of comments...! Uh..oh yeah, i forgot a disclaimer. *ahem* Escaflowne and it's characters are all copyright by Bandai, Sunrise and a ton of other people. Dilly-sama's mine, though. I kidnapped him last night...nyahahaa...HES MINE!!! ALL MINE!!! ^^ there we go. Liana is copyright by *me* and is *my* property. ^^}  
  
Liana walked slowly back to her room. *He's alright..he's alright...God I just hope he makes it through the night..* she thought. She opened the door to her quarters and then shut it behind her. She sat down on the bed, and then decided to lay down.   
  
Her back hurt, and her eyes still stung from the rain and tears. She let out a long breath, and shut her eyes. She was extremely tired, and needed some sleep, so she took of the jacket and sword, and went to bed like that.  
When she woke up, she looked at the clock on the dresser. It had only been two hours of sleep, but Liana's first thought was *Get to Dilandau's room,* so she didn't waste any time. She threw on her uniform's top and the sword and basically ran to his private quarters.  
  
She opened the door slowly, and was startled to see that he was awake and looking at her.   
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked him concernedly.  
  
"Well, as best as I could with people coming in and out of my room checking on me to make sure I wasn't dead or something," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"Good. Lord Dilandau-"  
  
"Stop."  
  
"Sir?"  
"Where are they now?"  
  
"Excuse me, but Lord Dilandau, what are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about."  
  
Liana shook her head. "No, I'm afraid I don't."  
  
Dilandau looked at her, and made the flying motion with his hands. Liana blushed and cleared her throat.  
  
"They're not showing right now, and I intend to keep them that way."  
"Oh. Do the others know?"  
  
Liana slowly nodded and Dilandau went pale. "Then you can't be taking this so lightly. I know my slayers wouldn't do anything, but if word somehow gets out.."  
  
"Nothing is going to be said about them. I don't know why I even did it!" Liana almost yelled. She sighed and looked back to him. "Wait, yes I do."  
  
"Liana-"  
  
"Nothing is going to be said about them, I swear it. And anyways, they wouldn't be after you. I can take care of myself Dilandau, and you know that."  
  
"Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yessir, I am."  
  
Dilandau laughed a little bit and sat up. "I have no time for this," he said and stood up. His legs gave way and he fell back on the bed. Liana walked over to him and gave him a stern eye.  
  
"You really shouldn't stress your body like that after that wound, sir."  
"And when did you become a doctor, hm?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"I studied medicine on the Mystic Moon, Dilandau."  
  
"Hmph. And I should believe you because.."  
  
"I know you're being like this because you know I'm telling the truth, and you just want to be difficult. Plus the fact that you're upset over the whole Asturia ordeal-"  
Dilandau resentfully fingered the jagged scar on his right cheek.  
"Don't do that."  
  
"Oh, so you understand the pain that this has caused me?" He asked sourly.  
"No, sir. But what I do know is that you shouldn't touch it so much."  
  
Dilandau looked at her for a second, and then successfully stood up and put on his black trenchcoat.  
  
"I have some business with the slayers. I don't expect you to be there, due to the fact that-"  
  
"Dilandau, don't push it. Drop that subject now. And I will be attending this," she said and walked out the door. Dilandau followed her to his throneroom, and she neatly filed herself into the line. Dilandau stood at the head of the room.  
  
"Gatti, status report,"  
  
Gatti stepped up and spoke. "Only the Oreades was badly damaged, and the repair crews are fixing up the Alseides that were scratched."  
  
Dilandau nodded. "Who is the one who impaled my guymelef?" he yelled to the room. No one answered. "Tell me, now."  
  
Chesta stepped forward. "I-it was m-me, sir," he said, trembling. Dilandau motioned with his index finger for him to approach. Chesta was about to go up when Liana walked in front of him.  
  
"I owe you this," she said to him quietly. Chesta looked dumbstruck, and Dilandau looked at her oddly.  
  
"What are you doing Liana?"  
  
Liana looked up at him. "I'm taking the blame for Chesta. It was an accident, and I don't want him to have to take the heat for it."  
  
"Excuse me? You want to be punished for his actions?"  
  
  
"Yessir," she said. Chesta looked at her, his eyes wide and fearful. "Its okay, I'm taking it for you."  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
Liana ignored him and walked up to Dilandau. He looked at her and shook his head slowly. "I wont.."  
  
"Yes you will. Do you mean to tell me that you'll show weakness in front of your slayers? I doubt it. Just get it over with already," she yelled quietly at him. Dilandau shook his head slightly. "You have to do it," she told him. He again shook his head slightly and Liana glared at him. "Do it right now you pansy-ass," she mocked at him. He pulled his hand far back and then swung it at her face.  
  
It struck Liana's cheek with a loud *thwack*. She flinched momentarily, and then he did it again, this time on the left. She fell back down the stairs and got to her knees, holding her face.  
  
"Dismissed," he called to the room. Liana got up and was about to leave when Dilandau grabbed her shoulder and turned her back around. He looked at the two red handprints on her cheeks. "I'm-"  
  
"Don't apologize, I don't want to hear it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't apologize. I took it well enough, and it came with a reason, so there's no reason to say sorry."  
  
"I shouldn't have done it so hard.." he said and brushed his gloved fingers along her cheek. She flinched again, and he put his hand back to the side.  
  
"You did what you had to do. You can't allow yourself to show weakness to your slayers. They respect you a great deal, and each would probably give his life to keep you safe. I know I would," Liana said softly. "And I took it for Chesta because I beat him during my test and he feared the worst from you."  
  
Dilandau nodded slowly. "I get that impression from him, but him and Gatti are my most loyal slayers, and the ones I call upon the most."  
  
"That's exactly why. You call on them the most, which means in turn they aren't fallible, and are the most likely ones to be reprimanded."  
  
Dilandau took this in. He again nodded, and Liana twitched her left eye. The cheek beneath it was throbbing and stinging. Dilandau noticed and opened his mouth to say something about it, but Liana put her index and middle fingers over his lips.  
  
"Don't apologize or try and stop the pain. I'm fine, honestly. I'm just going to get an icepack, okay sir?"  
  
"Again with the sir-"  
  
"Sir, need I remind you that I am a soldier under your command? I treat you with the highest of regards and respect."  
  
Dilandau sighed and shook his head. "I keep on forgetting that you want to be treated the same as any other member..and I still don't understand why..so I guess...you can go now."  
  
{Well, not exactly the most thrilling chapter...but...thrills and MAJOR chills in the next part...i guarantee it...i have it written already and it's quite.....interesting...nyahahaaa...}  



	13. Default Chapter Title

{Um humm...RR. whoa, that was short...this promises to be a rather merciless chapter...its got a totally surprising end...*evil giggle* this is where the modeling him after my friend stops. Totally, just STOPS. You'll see why. :)}  
  
Liana did a slight bow and walked out the door. She was about to enter the hallway to the infirmary when she saw the rest of the slayers congregated in the hall talking. Chesta turned around and looked at her.  
  
"Listen..thank you for taking that, but you didn't have to," he said slowly.  
Liana smiled. "I owed to you for beating you at swordplay and making you basically fear for your life." Chesta sighed and grinned a little. "So what were you talking about?"  
  
Dalet answered, "It seems that Lord Dilandau is..well..here," he said and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
"A-are you sure about that?" she asked, her voice seeming to want to fail her. They all nodded. She looked at the floor and then back to Dalet's face.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to tell you this, " he said apologetically, "but I felt that you should know about it."  
  
Liana forced a weak smile on her face and gave a weak laugh. "Whoa, I never thought that. Well then, I guess he had another reason to pick you guys out besides your skills, huh?" she asked kiddingly. Dalet shook his head.  
  
"It's true. Ask anyone and they'll tell you it's the truth," he said. Liana looked at him and he was serious.  
  
"Oh my God, you actually mean it..." She said and backed away slowly. She gave a slight wave as she walked to the hallway that contained the private quarters.   
  
She walked down it, her head spinning. *No, it's some sick joke, I know it. He can't possibly be..no, he isn't. I won't believe it until I have proof,* she told herself and walked into her room. *well, even if he is..I don't think it'll matter now, as long as it's in his past,* she thought and laid down on her bed.  
  
She attempted to fall asleep, but what Dalet had told her just wouldn't leave her. Every time she tried to think of something else, it would pop back in her thoughts and annoy her to no end. She gave an exasperated sigh and sat up. *that's it. I'm going to go ask him myself,* she thought and stood up.  
  
She walked down the long gray corridor until she reached his room. She was nervous, and her hand was shaking as she reached to open the door. She then remembered that they were automatic, so she stepped closer.  
  
The door opened, and Liana stared into the room. She didn't believe her eyes.  
  
Dilandau and Miguel were in the room, and each had taken off their jackets. Dilandau was leaning back on the bed's headboard, and Miguel was kissing him.  
  
Dilandau had his arms around Miguel's waist and was doing it back.  
  
A choked sob escaped her mouth, and Dilandau turned his head to look at her. She didn't need to see any more. Liana took off running down the hall with tears in her eyes.  
  
Dilandau turned to look at who had entered his room, and saw Liana standing there, staring at him.   
  
{Yeee!! I've been on a yaoi kick this week, uh, month (which REEEEALLY makes my BF a little uncomfortable...I'm sorry if I scare him with it. I just like it, that's all. And btw, i heard that he likes yuri, so it's just payback.)...but I needed to add a little spice to my story...it was getting a little drab..*^^* Miguel happens to be basically my favorite slayer, right next to Chesta. He's just soo cwoote!!! That's why it's Miguel ^^}   
  
  



	14. Default Chapter Title

{Dilly's bi...weeee!!! It's not like he's really bi, i suppose just in my story...hmmm...i can use this to my advantage...*^^*}  
  
"Liana-" he began but it was too late. She had already disappeared from the doorway.  
  
Miguel sat up and looked at him.  
  
"Sir, if I may-"  
  
"What?" Dilandau asked him, still reeling in the fact that Liana had seen him with Miguel.  
  
"You should go and see her."  
  
"And what good will that do? She already knows about it, so I say let it be."  
  
"But sir, do you care for her?"  
  
Dilandau was shocked by this question. "Yes, I do. But she's seen-"  
  
"If you do, go and speak with her. It can't hurt."  
  
Dilandau looked at him, surprised. "But I thought-"  
  
"Go," Miguel said as he stood up and retrieved his jacket and put it on. Dilandau nodded slowly and picked up his own uniform jacket and threw it on over his shoulders. He was about to run out the door, but hesitated. He turned back to look at Miguel, and Miguel mouthed 'go' to him. Dilandau sighed and ran down the hallway to her room. *I can't believe that Miguel would tell me to go and see her..he's different...But I need to get to Liana..*  
  
Liana ran down the hallway, tears stinging her eyes. *I should've known that it was still happening,* she scolded herself and ran into her room. She locked it and dove onto the bed and began crying even harder. She knew she was supposed to be a warrior, but her heart had been broken, and she couldn't hide that inside of her.  
  
Dilandau hadn't had the time to zip up his uniform, and he didn't care. It was flapping and clinking as he ran down the dim corridors. He just wanted to talk to Liana. *Please, don't let her hate me,* he thought. *So she caught me..oh God I just hope she doesn't hate me.* He ran to her door and tried to open it. It was locked, so he pulled out his keys and unlocked it.  
  
He walked in the room, and saw Liana lying on the bed face down, crying.  
  
She was pounding the pillow with her fist occasionally, and muttering words.  
  
"I....hate..him..and....and....I..." was all she got out before another wave of sadness crashed upon her and she cried harder.  
  
Dilandau walked over to where her face was buried in the pillow and spoke.  
  
"Liana-"  
  
Liana heard him and stopped crying as best she could. She turned her face to look at him, and it was tear-stained and her cheeks were red.  
  
"Get the f*ck away from me," she said quietly.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"I said go away. I have no desire to talk to you."  
  
"Let me explain-"  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" she yelled and sat up on the bed. "You have no idea what this feels like do you?!"  
  
"Listen-"  
  
"No, you listen! Stay the hell away from me. I don't want to know you, I don't want to see you, and I don't want to care about you!" she yelled at him. Her eyes welled up again.  
  
"Liana, listen. I didn't think you'd catch me-"  
  
"So that makes it right?! You honestly think that makes it okay?!"  
  
"I never said that. Just let me explain- he..Miguel.. and I..go back. I have feelings for him, yes," he said as Liana turned away. "But not the ones I have for you. I don't love him, Liana, that I only feel for you. Miguel's different in the way that I feel for him."  
  
"I don't believe you, Dilandau," she said and looked back at him. He looked crushed, defeated, like someone close to him had been ripped away from him. Liana stood up and walked to the door. Dilandau looked at her, and she ran out of the room.  
  
Dilandau followed her. She was heading for the docking bay.   
  
When she reached her destination, she ran down the silver banister and stopped at the edge of the floor. From there it was a sheer drop, down to the rocky and jagged floor of the canyon. She turned around to look at Dilandau.  
  
"Goodbye," she said and jumped off the edge. Dilandau stood there a moment, and then ran to see what she had done. She was falling down towards the ground.   
  
{Well, this is getting a little 'teen suicide-ish', huh? Aw hell, Dilandau's bi! I find that fact to be rather sexy, doncha think? *^^* I keep saying that...hm. Sorry about the line she says as she jumps, its kinda cliche, i know. My head hurts from too much thinking, though. Either that or the braid's too tight.} 


	15. Default Chapter Title

{Read and review. Feel free to flame the hell outta me if you wish. PLEASE REVIEW!!}  
  
Without thinking, Dilandau took off his trenchcoat and jumped after her.  
  
"I won't let you do this!" he yelled at her.   
  
Liana looked up, and Dilandau had jumped off the Vione too. He was looking at her, and he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she called up to him. *He can't do this, he has no chance of surviving,* she thought. She decided that he couldn't die, no. He had something to live for. She focused and her wings again burst from her back, tearing the Zaibach uniform jacket she wore. It fell off her and fell to the ground which was miles away.  
  
She flew up and caught Dilandau in her arms. He held her hand in his and squeezed it a bit. Without speaking to him, she started back up to the docking bay's open shutter. Dilandau looked at her with grief.   
  
"Let me go, I don't deserve to live," he said quietly, tears falling from his face.  
  
"You have something to live for, Dilandau. You have a duty to the Zaibach empire and to your slayers."  
  
"But I don't have you," he told her quietly. Liana almost forgot to breathe. "And you're everything to me. I can't stand living if I can't be with you Liana. I'm sorry for what I did, and I know it was wrong to not have told you, but you won't forgive me, and I understand why. So drop me."  
  
"Dilandau-" she voiced. Her eyes were dancing with tears. She gripped him tighter and they landed on the floor of the bay in a heap. Liana was exhausted from the last flight still, and on top of that she had had only two hours of sleep. Her legs felt like rubber, and she was dizzy.  
  
Dilandau hit the ground with a light thud, and Liana fell down on him. Her head lay on his chest and her hand was holding his, as it had been when she caught him. She was breathing hard. She had flown two times in the same day, both times carrying him. He put his arms around her collar and held her.  
  
"I'm sorry..I cause you nothing but pain.." he apologized to her. He could feel her heartbeat, and her pulse was racing. All at once, it stopped entirely. Dilandau gasped and reached to her wrist to feel for a pulse. There was none.  
  
"Noo.." he said and sat up. He held Liana up and her wings folded back in. He stood up and looked at her lying on the ground.   
  
Dilandau had seen corpses lying on a battlefield, he had even killed people himself, but that was in a war. This was the person that had meant so much to him, who had even risked her life to keep him alive. He reached down and lifted her up. Her head hung limply and he ran to the infirmary. He didn't know what else to do.  
When he entered, the healers looked at Liana in his arms.  
  
"She's dead," they told him. He acknowledged that he knew. "We can do nothing to help her..unless..how long has she been in this way?"  
  
"About five minutes.." he said, his voice cracking. The healers nodded.   
  
"Leave it to us, we can handle it," the tall one said and motioned for him to leave the room.  
  
He walked out, and saw Miguel standing there.  
  
"Will she live sir?"  
  
"I..I'm not sure.." he replied and searched for something else to say.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, I want to say something," Miguel said slowly.  
  
"Yes?" *oh here it comes..the guilt trip..*  
  
"If she makes you happy, I'm happy for you."  
  
Dilandau was surprised. "What?"  
  
"If you care deeply for her, I am happy for you sir. And I know what I have to do. Because I care about you, and I know you should be with her, we have to end it."  
  
Dilandau nodded. "I do care about her a great deal. Thank you Miguel..but..why would you do this?"  
  
"Because I care about you and can't bear to see you in this way. From now on, it's purely platonic between us," he replied. He then turned and walked down the halls to his duties. Dilandau watched him leave, and then turned his attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
He paced in the hall nervously. *Is she alive..? God, she has to be..* he reassured himself. He heard the door slide open.  
  
{Okay people, i've spent a total of like one million hours writing this fic, so reviews would be really nice and greatly appreciated. *HINT HINT*}  



	16. Default Chapter Title

{Another cliffhanger ending...here's the next part (Dilandau: Well duh you baka-san..)}  
  
The healers inside nodded to him, and he walked in. He looked down at Liana, who was lying on one of the beds. She didn't seem to be moving at all.  
  
"I-is she alive?" he asked nervously. They again nodded. "Should I take her to her room?"  
  
"Yes. Make sure she keeps her strength up, those wings seem to take a lot out of her," one of them mentioned to Dilandau as he lifted her off the bed.   
  
"How did you know about them?" he demanded.  
  
"Why else would her back be that red and her be so tired out? It's obvious, even in the way she looks. You can tell."  
  
Dilandau ignored this and walked out of the room holding Liana. She moved a little bit, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Dilandau.." she said, her voice barely above a whisper. He looked down at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
He walked into his room, feeling that it would be better for her to rest there, since the entire Vione seemed to know about her wings, and he didn't want anyone doing something rash. He laid her on the bed and sat down on it.  
  
Liana opened her eyes slowly. She blinked a few times, and in the dim shadows she made out the figure of a person sitting next to her. She knew who the only person it would be was Dilandau.  
  
"Dilandau..listen to me..I'm sorry for not forgiving you..I suppose almost dying changed my perspective about it.." she told him slowly.  
  
"It's okay. I'm just glad you made it," he said and brushed some hair off her face. She smiled and he leaned down and kissed her. She put her arms around his shoulders and held him.  
  
"I'm so sorry about the entire thing..I overreacted."  
  
"No you didn't. I would have acted in the same way you did, I'm sure."  
She sat up slightly and kissed his cheek. "You're so good to me..and when something I don't understand happens, I blow it out of proportion. I'm not sure I deserve you.."  
  
He held her tighter to reassure her. "You know how I feel about you, and nothing can ever change that."  
  
She let her hands slip from around him and he did the same. She smiled slightly and he laid down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Are you okay? I mean, I fell on you back there," Liana said in a light tone.  
"I'm fine. It doesn't matter right now, but there's to be another battle soon, and I don't want you going if you're still in this condition," he replied.  
  
"I'll be fine by then, and I won't let you go alone. I can't take a chance that it might happen again to you..."  
  
Dilandau laughed a little bit. "I thought that you were back here, so I disregarded it when I saw you until you were screaming at me."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry.."  
  
"Don't be. And anyways," he said as he put his arms once again around her, "At least I'm still here, thanks to you. All I do is cause you pain and anger, and you've saved me twice already."  
  
"No, that's not true. You gave me happiness and love, and I remember those more than the others," she stated and let her head rest on his shoulder. He stroked her hair for a while and they both fell asleep.  
  
{Awwww...isnt that so swwweeeettt??It's so sentimental...^^}  



	17. Default Chapter Title

{Hmm....no comment, again. *^^*}  
  
Dilandau woke the next morning to find Liana still resting next to him. Her arm was still across his chest and her head lay on his shoulder. *Liana, what would I do without you?* he asked himself. He removed her arm and got off the bed. Today was his free day to do what he wanted. He decided that he would go and get her something to eat. *I'll be back when I'm done Liana,* he thought as he walked to his closet and pulled out another jacket. His first one had been lost after he dove off the Vione's edge. He zipped it up and walked out of the room.  
  
Liana was still asleep when he came back in the room, and he smiled as he watched her. He put the tray down on the small table next to the bed and sat in a chair thinking about the previous days.  
  
Liana opened her eyes groggily to see Dilandau staring off into space sitting on a wooden chair beside the bed. There was a tray of food on the small table next to him. He noticed she had waken up and looked at her.  
  
"Rest well?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah…I did thanks," she said and smiled.  
  
"Hungry? It's yours, I already ate," he said and motioned to the tray on the dresser. Liana noticed that she was famished and nodded slightly and sat up.  
  
"Did you have a good sleep?" she asked as she picked the tray. He nodded and she began to eat.   
  
When she was done, Dilandau took the plate from her and put it in the disposal bin. He walked back over to her.  
  
"What do you have to do today?" she asked him as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Nothing. It's my rest day, so I have it off-duty. What did you plan on doing today?"  
  
"I don't know what I was planning...tell you the truth, I didn't think I would be living today after the jump. But, I guess...I am alive..so..I guess whatever you want me to do, sir."  
  
She glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's almost sundown..whoa. Hey, do you want to catch the sunset? I heard that they're supposed to be spectacular right now."  
  
"Sure," Dilandau said and helped her up. She gained her own footing and they both walked to the bay, arm in arm.  
  
When they got there, Liana and Dilandau sat on the edge of the floor. The sight was spectacular.  
  
The forest and distant mountains were all shaded fiery tones of red, orange and yellow, and the sky lit up with the same tones. The entire sky was the same burning colors as the earth, but further back from the sun, the sky was deep shades of blue and purple.  
  
"It's beautiful," Liana said astonishedly.  
  
"Yes, it is. But not as much as you," Dilandau replied and put his arm around her shoulders. She smiled at him.  
  
Without warning or cause, the sky grew even lighter, and a light familiar to Liana glowed above her.  
  
"No.." she said, her heart aching. She knew what was happening.  
  
"What is it Liana?" he asked her. Liana was about to reply, but there was a beam of light shone down upon her, and she was lifted from the Vione.  
  
Dilandau stood up and reached for her hand. "Liana! Liana!" he yelled, but it was too late, she had disappeared from sight.  
  
Liana felt herself hit the ground somewhere, and realized where she was.  
  
There was a large white and brick house in front of her, and a swingset in  
the backyard. It was her house on the Mystic Moon.  
  
"I'm..home.." she stated.  
  
{ahhhh..it ends..that was a short and rather abrupt ending, ne? Hmm...ahhh..I apologize for the sudden ending. I know it's kind of short...You tell me if you want a sequel, and i might write one if you want.}  



End file.
